


Veto

by Fallen_Star



Series: Mission: Possible [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Star/pseuds/Fallen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A birthday wank. A celebration masturbation.” Sasuke looked aghast at Naruto over his shoulder from where he’d turned his back on the blonde. <br/>“You are never getting laid again.”</p>
<p>In which it is Naruto's birthday and Sasuke hasn't gotten him a present, so they improvise.</p>
<p>Part two of Mission: Possible series, but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veto

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly ignore that it is nowhere near Naruto's birthday at the moment!   
> It is three o'clock in the morning and I was supposed to be in bed hours ago but I promised myself I would get this out today and the words just kept coming.  
> Enjoy the smut!

Uzumaki Naruto was not a man who woke early: if he could stay in bed he would, and had often considered taking on the hibernation patterns of a fox (he certainly had the perfect excuse) until of course he became aware that foxes do not, in fact, hibernate at all and all his good plans fell apart. Naruto was a big fan of remaining under the covers and cuddling whatever came to hand - be it pillows, corners of duvets or reluctant Uchihas - until it was completely, 100% necessary to get up. Being a now relatively important figure in Konoha politics, he didn’t often get the chance for a good lay-in anymore, but when all he had to do for the day was paperwork he could often be found doing it sitting against his headboard, a cold cup of tea and congealed ramen noodles on the bedside table and his Kakashi teddy bear nestled under one arm in case he felt the need to strangle someone.

There were only two exceptions to his ‘not-getting-up-until-it’s-already-time-to-be-there rule: christmas and his birthday. For any other self respecting shinobi past the age of 13, the notion of getting ridiculously excited over these events would be considered embarrassing. For Naruto, however, the celebration of these two events was a relatively new concept: as a child he hadn’t celebrated much of anything (it wasn’t really fun when you were doing it alone) so now that he had the chance he always went all out. It was also for this reason that most of his friends indulged him on these days - _most_.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke was not a particularly indulgent person, especially not to people who woke him on his day off at seven o’clock in the morning by trying to shove their morning-breath infested tongue down his throat. Biting down on the invasion and feeling a slight elevation in mood at the pained sound this produced, Sasuke opened one eye to shoot Naruto a half-hearted, sleepy glare before closing it again and resolving to sleep some more. Waiting tensely for a few seconds for Naruto’s next attack, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when none came and he drifted back to sleep with an adorable sniffle.

Well, Naruto found it adorable - most others would call it conceited or arrogant. Pouting at his ruined fun Naruto watched Sasuke sleep for a while, enjoying the rare peaceful look on his face, before sighing loudly and flopping onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and picked out shapes from the uneven paint for about ten minutes before he remembered that he was wasting an important day.

Shooting one last, hopeful look at Sasuke and deflating when he saw the man still asleep, Naruto rolled himself out of bed and went to use the bathroom, washing his face and hands before brushing his teeth. Grinning at himself in the mirror, he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, getting things ready to make tea. Placing two cups beside the teapot, Naruto swung his hips slightly back and forth and hummed to himself under his breath, waiting for the tea to be ready before he finally poured it and picked up the two cups, carrying them into the bedroom.

Putting the cups down on the table, Naruto climbed back into bed and lay on his side, holding his head up with one hand and considering Sasuke thoughtfully. Nodding to himself as he came to a decision, Naruto reached out a hand and smoothed back Sasuke’s sleep-tangled hair from his forehead before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the skin he revealed, an affectionate display he wouldn’t have been able to do had the Uchiha been awake.

“Sasuke.” Naruto moved his head down to nuzzle at Sasuke’s neck, enjoying the smell of his soap and the feel of the smooth skin against his own, slightly roughened chin. He felt Sasuke begin to shift and turned his head to plant a light kiss on Sasuke’s neck, lifting his head and glancing at the sleeping man’s face. Sasuke was frowning slightly, fluttering eyelids indicating he was on the verge of waking. Naruto grinned and leaned in to speak directly into Sasuke’s ear.

“Sasuke.”

“Mmmm.” Sasuke’s frown became more pronounced and he turned his head to get away from the sensation of Naruto’s breath against his earlobe. Naruto’s grin widened and he leaned back, staring into Sasuke’s face from a very close up position.

“It’s my birthday.” He watched as Sasuke shifted and his nose wiggled as though itchy, before one eye cracked open and locked onto him.

“Congratulations.” The single word was stated in a monotone but somehow still mocking voice before Sasuke closed his eye once again. Naruto pouted but perked up within seconds, reaching out a hand and smoothing it over Sasuke’s clothed side, slowly inching his vest up his chest.

“Did you get me anything?” Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched.

“What do you fucking think.” Sasuke was grouchy in the mornings, and Naruto had to remind himself that a grouchy Sasuke was also a sleepy one, which in turn usually meant cute too.

“That’s okay, you can just do something for me.” He moved his hand lower on Sasuke’s side and hooked two fingers under the pajama pants Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke actually deemed this suggestion important enough to open both his eyes purely so Naruto could see him roll them.

“For the hundredth time, Naruto, I’m not doing your laundry.” Naruto was forever in awe about how someone could be so sexy, and have actually had a fair amount of sex by now, and simultaneously be so completely oblivious when people were coming onto him. Naruto snorted and shoved his whole hand down Sasuke’s pants, watching as he jerked and his eyes finally showed the awareness and comprehension Naruto felt he deserved on his special day.

“Let me sleep you fucking moron.” Sasuke graced Naruto with a filthy look and forcefully pulled his hand out of his waistband. “It’s seven in the morning, go jerk off and leave me out of it.” Naruto decided not to mention the fact that any form of self pleasure would almost certainly involve Sasuke in some way. He grinned.

“A birthday wank. A celebration masturbation.” Sasuke looked aghast at Naruto over his shoulder from where he’d turned his back on the blonde.

“You are never getting laid again.” Naruto threw his head back and laughed, sneaking an arm around Sasuke’s waist and pulling him so they were both lying on their back on the bed, Sasuke’s back resting diagonally on Naruto’s chest. The Uchiha planted a sharp elbow into Naruto’s ribs in protest, but settled where he’d been manhandled, the rise and fall of Naruto’s chest soothing him and making him drowsy. He felt a hand sneak it’s way into his hair and allowed it, enjoying the sensation and letting it lull him even deeper into a sleepy haze.

“Sasuke, it _is_ my birthday, and there was a definite interest in those pants when my hand went down there.” Sasuke hummed sleepily in reply, moving his head back pointedly to get the hand in his hair to move again. He felt more than heard Naruto let out a little huff of air, presumably some form of amused gesture, but fingers did start running through his hair again so he couldn’t really bring himself to care if the blonde was laughing at him. Lazily, he lifted a hand and displayed three fingers.

“You get three. Three suggestions.”

“Three? And you’ll pick one?” Naruto was practically bouncing in his excitement.

“No. Three suggestions before I tell you to give up.” Naruto made a small humming noise which vibrated into Sasuke’s spine.

“How about, you get two vetoes, and you have to think about the third for at least five minutes before you say no.” Sasuke’s already halfway closed eyes finally finished their journey and shut.

“It doesn’t matter how long I think about it, if I don’t want to do it I won’t.” Despite his slightly hostile words Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto, one arm raising above his head to curl around Naruto’s side, jiggling his shoulders to get comfortable. Naruto smiled and moved his hand not currently running through Sasuke’s hair to the Uchiha’s chest, sliding his palm up and down a few times before settling on his stomach and patting absently. Sasuke frowned a little at being treated like a cat but he liked the feeling so didn’t voice his complaints.

“Obviously, but keep in mind that it’s my birthday….and that last time you liked the new thing we did.” Naruto thought he might have made a small mistake mentioning this, as Sasuke’s eyes opened again to glare hatefully at the wall when he remembered that time a few weeks ago, his cheeks staining with colour. He didn’t deny anything though, which Naruto decided to count as a win (they were few and far between when it came to Sasuke, so the blonde tended to take them where he could get them, no matter how small). Sasuke sighed, poking Naruto in his ribs and feeling him jump.

“Just give me the suggestions idiot.” Now that Sasuke had actually agreed, Naruto found himself drawing a blank under the pressure. There were so many things he wanted, and he was half tempted to ask Sasuke to simply cuddle with him, the other man was so sparse with his affectionate gestures and always refused to let Naruto have his arms around him for longer than a few minutes. Even now, where Sasuke was the one lying on Naruto, he began to shift restlessly, and while Naruto knew he enjoyed the affection (the fact that he hadn’t pushed Naruto away was proof of that) he was also aware that Sasuke was unused to them and grew uncomfortable if they carried on for a long time. Naruto had a theory that if he threw as much affection at Sasuke as he could, eventually he would grow more comfortable and would flinch less - a theory he had to base purely on speculation because Sasuke could be very cruel and would often find painful places to pinch on whichever limb Naruto happened to throw around him, so by now the blonde had pretty much given up on trying.

On the other hand, as much as Naruto would enjoy a nice cuddle session, he wasn’t entirely willing to waste this chance: he knew, of course, that Sasuke could (and probably would) say no to everything he suggested, but it would mean that he had a chance to voice some of his desires and fantasies, in turn allowing Sasuke to know that these were things he was interested in and maybe consider them for himself. He knew that often in relationships people would sit down and talk about these things like rational human beings, but this was essentially impossible when one was dating Uchiha Sasuke. He decided to start pretty simple and basic, with something he knew Sasuke would say no to, and he also knew Sasuke was aware he wanted. Sasuke had two vetoes, so it was the third that he had to make count: something Sasuke might actually consider doing, which meant something Sasuke hadn’t previously outright rejected (the other man was stubborn and would always refuse to go back on his decisions, even if he regretted them).

“I wanna blow you.” Sasuke let out a long suffering sigh, raising a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes open towards the ceiling in a search for patience.

“Veto.” This was proving quite a difficult mission to complete. Naruto nodded absentmindedly and removed his hand from Sasuke’s stomach to scratch at his chin thoughtfully, biting back a disappointed and resistant noise when Sasuke shifted from lying on him to lying next to him, Naruto’s right hand falling from the dark hair.

“Okay. Um.” Naruto’s mind was not working with him this morning, and all it was supplying was a fantasy picture of Sasuke wearing cat ears and little else. Knowing that he might actually be castrated if he voiced that particular thought out loud, Naruto pushed the image from his brain and tried to focus.

“I wanna...tie your hands to-”

“Veto.” Naruto pouted and turned onto his side to observe Sasuke, watching as the other man looked at him out of the corner of his eye before also turning his body so they were facing eachother.

“I didn’t even finish.”

“You’re not tying my hands anywhere.”

“You don’t trust me?” Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Stop fishing, I just don’t like the idea.” Naruto resisted pointing out that Sasuke didn’t like the idea of _anything_. He twisted his face and narrowed his eyes, staring at Sasuke’s face for both inspiration and to gouge his mood and reaction. When all he did was stare back at him blankly Naruto hummed, knowing that this last suggestion should be one that he could actually see Sasuke agreeing to. Unfortunately, nothing was springing to mind: Sasuke was unadventurous in bed to say the least, and anything different Naruto tried to do was almost always rejected. When Sasuke’s eyebrow started to twitch, indicating that he was beginning to get impatient, Naruto knew he had to speak fast otherwise Sasuke wouldn’t be open to anything. Opening his mouth, he blurted the first thing that sprang to mind.

“Touch yourself for me.” Watching Sasuke’s eyes widen in surprise was almost worth the horrifying realisation that yes, he had actually just said that.

“You... _what_?” Sasuke’s face was now reddening, and he scrunched his lips in a sure sign of embarrassment. Naruto wanted to hate himself, but watching the expressions pass through his partners face made him reconsider: Sasuke actually looked like he might be thinking about it. Naruto couldn’t deny that this was something he’d wanted for a while - of course sometimes Sasuke would touch himself when they were having sex, if Naruto’s hands were busy or he was being particularly lazy that day, but obviously Naruto was occupied in these situations and wouldn’t really get the full effect: in fact normally he didn’t notice until they were lying in the aftermath and he realised that he didn’t have any overly sticky hands. What he wanted was to watch Sasuke’s hands on himself, without his own skin getting in the way, to watch Sasuke’s face while he was getting pleasure and to see exactly what Sasuke did to himself, and whether there was anything he could take from that and do to the other man himself. He wanted Sasuke’s body on display for him. But what he really, really wanted…

“Well, what I really want is to watch you prepare yourself for me.” Sasuke’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, and Naruto wanted to laugh at his naivete but decided against it through fear of losing some important part of himself: he was already on thin ice.

“Sasuke, I wanna watch you finger yourself.” In a matter of seconds, Sasuke’s pale face turned a violent red colour, and he actually flinched back in astonishment. Now Naruto really did laugh, because although Sasuke blushing wasn’t actually too rare an occurrence (contrary to popular belief) the look of utter bewilderment on his face was priceless.

“I am _not_ doing that, what the _fuck_ Naruto?” Naruto’s laugh died down to a giggle and he smiled at his partner.

“You have to think for at least five minutes! I’d like for you to also keep in mind that if you do agree, I’ll do the same for you at some point.” This gave Sasuke some pause, his eyes unfocusing as his thoughts clearly drifted, the flush on his face taking on a whole different meaning. Naruto grinned as Sasuke came back to the present, frowning at him and biting his lip, left arm moving to rub at his right in discomfort. Naruto sighed.

“I know you know what you look like, Sasuke. You have a problem with me looking at you when we have sex, and it’s because you don’t like me seeing you when you’re vulnerable, not because you don’t think I’ll like the way you look. It’s the reason you’re unwilling to do this and it’s _definitely_ the reason you won’t ride me.” Naruto paused to let out a small laugh when Sasuke once again blushed at his blunt words. “You forget that we’ve literally seen each other in our worst states, I think it’s impossible to get more vulnerable than near-death. Just.” Naruto reached out a hand to touch Sasuke’s face, stroking his cheek and revelling in the dark glare he received for his efforts. “Look, obviously I won’t push you into this, that’s not something I’m ever interested in doing and you know it. But, if you wanna try it but you’re too embarrassed to admit it, now is your chance.”

Sasuke frowned and looked away, his lips thinning as he tried to voice an answer but his words refused to leave.

“I’ve...never done it.” Naruto frowned at him.

“Sasuke, I know for a fact you’ve had fingers and more up there.”

“Not my own, though.”

“Oh. Like, never?” Naruto was actually a little surprised, but then figured he probably shouldn’t be considering how clueless Sasuke had been the first time they’d fallen into bed. He knew that there was no way Sasuke would have experimented with himself before the two started having sex, but that had been about a year and a half ago, and Naruto had been on plenty of long missions since then without Sasuke. He knew that, personally, he would give himself some loving when Sasuke was gone, and kinda figured that the Uchiha would do the same in his absence. Not to say that Sasuke hadn’t masturbated while he was gone (well, Naruto assumed he had, he’d never seemed overly desperate when he came back), but the fact that he’d never tried this particular activity did surprise Naruto a little, considering how well Sasuke responded when Naruto did it for him.

“No.” Sasuke had averted his eyes and seemed to be finding the wall particularly interesting.

“Well, it’s not like you’re completely clueless about what to do, you’ve done it to me loads of times.” Naruto paused and watched Sasuke nod minutely. “I’m kinda surprised though, not even when I’ve been away?”

“No.” Sasuke’s face twitched and he turned his gaze back to Naruto. “I, um, thought about it a few times. But…”

“Never did?” Sasuke shook his head in reply and shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. “Didn’t think you’d manage to make it feel as good as I do?” Naruto grinned as he was shoved, Sasuke snorting and rolling his eyes, but the mood lightening like the line was designed to accomplish.

“So...does this mean you’ll actually do it?” Sasuke scowled and tugged at a non-existent string on his pajamas.

“If I do, you have to lie beside me.” Naruto blinked in confusion before realising that this was because Sasuke didn’t want him down between his legs, where he would be able to see everything. He wanted him up by his head, where he would see, well, not the best part.

“No deal. _But_ I won’t mention the blowjob thing for a week if you let me watch properly.” Sasuke’s eyes lit up at this, and Naruto knew he was sold. It was possible he’d gotten a little annoying with that, asking him pretty much everyday: it was just frustrating, because he knew Sasuke wanted to say yes but was too stubborn and embarrassed to.

“Okay.” Naruto grinned and he started to feel a little giddy - he couldn’t believe Sasuke was actually willing to do this. Probably because he genuinely hadn’t gotten Naruto anything for his birthday, the cold bastard.

“It’s really annoying, you know.”

“Yeah, but I only go on about it because I know you want it.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Oh yeah? I haven’t been wrong once.” Naruto puffed his chest out proudly at this. “You’ve always liked what I’ve done, even when you’ve been reluctant.”

“How do you know?”

“Honestly?” Naruto scratched the back of his head and his grin widened. “Because I know if you really don’t like it you’ll let me know.” He saw something flicker across Sasuke’s face and paused, considering the reaction before frowning.

“Right? Right Sasuke?”

“Yes. Except, the hair thing.” Naruto frowned.

“Huh?”

“My hair. You’ve got this thing, lately, about pulling it. Usually when I’m fucking you, but the other day you did it when you were on top and I really….didn’t like it.” Naruto’s eyes widened and he reached out a gentle hand to touch Sasuke’s arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” Sasuke smiled at him slightly and shrugged.

“It’s not that I hated it, I just...don’t like it? It doesn’t do anything for me, and it’s mostly just uncomfortable. When you did it the other day, it pulled my head back and I just felt really...weird, uncomfortable. Not enough to stop, but.” Sasuke cut off with another shrug. Naruto nodded and frowned a little, but accepted Sasuke’s explanation: he was a little annoyed with himself that he hadn’t noticed, but he knew that Sasuke really would have told him if it bothered him that much. Still, he resolved that he wouldn’t be doing that again.

“Okay, I’ll stop doing that.” Sasuke nodded at him, before making a small coughing sound and glancing around the room, gaze stopping at the table.

“Did you make tea?”

“Oh! Yeah, but it’s probably cold by now.”

“Hm.” Sasuke sat up and grabbed a cup, taking a sip before making a face. He put the cup back down and stretched his back out, catching sight of the clock and grimacing at the still-early hour. Naruto reached out a hand walked his fingers up Sasuke’s back, enjoying how he arched into the sensation as his spine straightened, dark eyes closing in appreciation. Sasuke turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto patted the bed beside him, making the Uchiha huff and laugh before he obediently laid down. Naruto played with the hem of Sasuke’s vest before he started to pull it upwards, revealing skin and taking it off completely when Sasuke raised his arms. He trailed his fingers over Sasuke’s bared chest and leaned up on an elbow to kiss his jaw, slender fingers coming up and burying themselves into his hair as he gave the skin underneath his lips a sharp nip.

Stretching up further, Naruto smiled at Sasuke before leaning in to press his lips against the other’s, feeling Sasuke immediately open for him and smiling a little wider into the kiss. A few weeks ago, Sasuke would have ensured that the kiss stayed innocent and dry, but now he openly welcomed Naruto’s tongue when he pushed it inside, his own moving to tangle sleepily with the blonde’s and a small noise of pleasure making it’s way from his throat. Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke’s collar bone to his hips, making a pit stop to pinch a little at his nipple and to tease at his ticklish navel, playing with the hem of Sasuke’s pajama bottoms until he lifted his hips so Naruto could pull them off.

Although Sasuke’s attitude towards kissing had drastically improved, the same could not be said about sex. He was impatient and once his pants were off he reached for Naruto’s clothes, pulling away from their kiss so he could pull Naruto’s sleep shirt off quickly. Naruto stopped him when his hands reached for the last item of clothing and pushed him till he was lying back down, placing a short, sweet kiss on Sasuke’s lips.

“You gonna do that thing for me?” Sasuke frowned and averted his gaze, the slightly guilty look suggesting that he hadn’t forgotten, but was hoping that Naruto had. No such luck, since the blonde was very much looking forward to it.

“Just a little bit, then I’ll join in okay?” Sasuke bit his lip but nodded, blinking when Naruto suddenly grinned brightly.

“Happy birthday to mee.” The idiot sang to himself as he reached over towards the drawers in the bedside table, ignoring the way Sasuke groaned in exasperation. Naruto opened the top drawer and grabbed the lube, noting distantly that they were getting low and needed some more. Sasuke eyed up the bottle before taking it when it was offered to him, sighing in defeat and moving to open the cap, his legs spreading a little. Naruto’s eyes widened when he realised the man intended to just get straight to it.

“Aww, not so fast! Touch yourself a little, get in the mood. It’s not gonna be any fun if you just shove them in there to get it over with, I want you to enjoy it.” Sasuke side-eyed Naruto and frowned, shifting some on the bed and drumming his fingers on the bottle in his hand. Naruto grinned into his face and sat up, moving between Sasuke’s legs and sitting back on his knees, giving himself a very nice view of all of Sasuke.

“Mm, a picture would be nice.” A foot shot out and hit him in the side, not hard enough to hurt but the intention and message was there.

“You fucking dare, moron, and I swear I will kill you.” Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke’s knee, wrapping a hand around his ankle and pushing it up until Sasuke was in a comfortable and...well accessible position. As his hips moved to adjust to this change in posture, Sasuke shot Naruto an embarrassed glare before apparently deciding that eye contact was not a thing he wanted in this situation. He looked off to the side and just frowned at the door for a little while, long enough that Naruto thought he might have to call the whole thing off his partner looked so uncomfortable, before Sasuke just abruptly reached down and took himself into hand, stroking quickly once before stopping and gritting his teeth.

He could feel those eyes staring at him and although he was embarrassed beyond belief a large part of Sasuke was also thrilled at the interest and blatant arousal in Naruto’s eyes as he watched him. Naruto was right, of course, about him knowing how he looked and how attractive he was: when you grew up with everyone telling you something it was difficult not to notice it. But something about the way Naruto looked at him felt different, probably mostly because the interest was returned on Sasuke’s end, but also because Sasuke knew that it wasn’t just his body that Naruto wanted from him. When Naruto looked at him in these situations, there was plenty of lust and physical attraction, but the bond between them ran much deeper than that, and he felt that in every gaze, kiss and more that they shared. Telling himself these things helped him to grow in confidence, and he stroked and touched himself more comfortably, feeling Naruto shift and his hand tighten around his ankle in clear arousal (and probably also to stop himself from touching Sasuke himself and ruining his show before the main act).

Of course, that isn’t to say that Sasuke wasn’t incredibly nervous about the next part, seeing as how he hadn’t touched himself that way before in private, let alone with Naruto watching him. He kept up his movements with his left hand and felt his arousal grow, hips starting to rock slightly into his strokes. Knowing that now was as good a time as any, Sasuke opened the lube bottle with his free hand and squeezed some lube onto three of his fingers, biting his lip and chancing a look at Naruto. It was a mistake: the man was watching his actions with heated eyes which locked onto his before flickering down to his lube covered fingers, and Sasuke felt the heat on his face grow more intense. He scowled at Naruto and averted his gaze, reaching his right hand down and trying to rub at his entrance, frowning when he realised how awkward the position was. He was damned if he was going to do this on his hands and knees, though, so he spread his legs a little more and canted his hips.

When Naruto saw how Sasuke was struggling with the position, he leaned forward and picked up the leg he was currently holding onto, raising it and pushing it towards Sasuke’s chest, watching as this opened the other man up even more and Sasuke finally managed to comfortably get his fingers where he needed them. Naruto heard his partner let out a small irritated noise at how open and vulnerable he now was, but then there was a small moan as he pushed one finger into himself, so Naruto figured he was forgiven. There was a slightly awkward moment when Sasuke had pushed his finger in all the way where he didn’t seem to know what to do next, but eventually he started to thrust his finger slowly in times with the strokes to his arousal, pushing another finger inside when he felt ready. Naruto’s breath hitched and he had to physically restrain himself from reaching forward and sliding a finger into Sasuke himself, watching as Sasuke scissored his fingers a little before sliding them in deep.

He realised that Sasuke was trying to reach his prostate and grinned, deciding to give the other man a hand. He reached out a slightly trembling hand and gripped Sasuke’s wrist gently, angling it and encouraging his fingers to follow until he heard Sasuke let out a small, almost inaudible moan indicating they’d found their target. Grinning, he finally gave into temptation and rubbed at Sasuke’s stretched entrance with a finger, trying to find some way to wetten his finger enough to slide it inside. When Sasuke’s ring finger bent and rubbed against his, he realised the Uchiha was helping him with this when the lube on that finger started to rub off onto his, so he got as much as he could pushing inside, feeling Sasuke’s muscles flutter and tighten around him but ultimately allow him access. Sasuke’s breath started to come in pants now, his hips bucking with the thrusts of his and Naruto’s fingers, and Naruto figured that he’d done himself proud with the self restraint and leaned up to capture Sasuke into a heated kiss which mostly consisted of Sasuke breathing heavily into his mouth. Naruto pulled away so he could talk against Sasuke’s lips.

“You okay? Ready?”

“Yeah, _yeah_. Hurry up.” Naruto grinned and removed his finger, watching as Sasuke did the same and groaning at the highly arousing sight. With a hand still wrapped around Sasuke’s lower leg where he was holding it up, Naruto slid his hand until it was gripping the under of Sasuke’s thigh, lifting it further so he could start pushing his way into Sasuke, both of them letting out almost simultaneous groans. Once he was fully inside, Naruto placed his forehead onto Sasuke’s shoulder and breathed, trying to contain himself so this wasn’t over way too fast. Although, judging by the whispered curses falling from Sasuke’s lips, the other boy wasn’t far from completion either. With this in mind, Naruto pulled his hips back before sliding them slowly forward again, judging the resistance and meeting none. Smiling, he pressed a light kiss to Sasuke’s shoulder before straightening his back and setting a hard, even pace which had Sasuke closing his eyes tight and lifting an arm to sling over his face, a habit Naruto fully intended to break the other out of as soon as possible.

Sasuke’s other hand also came up and gripped onto the pillow beneath his head, and Naruto watched his partner for a moment before reaching a hand down and stroking Sasuke in time with his thrusts, hearing a quiet cry come from the Uchiha’s mouth before it was smothered into his arm. Grinning, Naruto shifted and flexed the hand holding Sasuke’s thigh, looking considerately at Sasuke before maneuvering them so the leg was over his shoulder, groaning when he felt himself glide into Sasuke even easier than before. He felt a hand come up to his hair and prepared himself for a telling off, but that hand suddenly clenched before it could do anything and fell back down beside Sasuke’s head, meaning that Naruto had gotten away with it for now.

Feeling himself getting very close to the edge, Naruto sped up his movements with his hand until Sasuke started to make small whimpering sounds, indicating he was about to come. Naruto looked at his face and saw his eyes were squeezed shut, hands clenching and unclenching until he finally cried out loudly behind his arm and came, back arching as the leg over Naruto’s shoulder twitched and tried to straighten. Naruto groaned when he felt Sasuke’s muscles twitching and clamping down around him, but he held off until the Uchiha had loosened again, all his limbs falling limp. Naruto continued to thrust and heard Sasuke give off a pleasured hum, a hand reaching out and falling onto his chest, stroking down and feeling his muscles. Naruto smiled as he realised Sasuke was in an affectionate mood following his orgasm and began to thrust faster, losing his rhythm as he drew more desperate. One look at Sasuke’s face and he was gone, heat filled eyes watching him intensely and a wet mouth open as Sasuke panted and silently moaned as Naruto continued to hit his prostate with every thrust. Naruto turned his head and buried his face in Sasuke’s thigh, groaning and biting down on the flesh under his lips as he emptied himself into Sasuke.

Falling forward with a groan, Naruto rested all his weight onto Sasuke and heard him give a small grunt, but hands did reach up and begin to stroke over his bare back, meaning that the mood hadn’t been completely ruined. After a while, Sasuke shifted as though uncomfortable.

“My foot’s going to sleep.” Naruto moved back and gently moved Sasuke’s leg from where it had been resting over his shoulder (secretly impressed that Sasuke could pretty much do the splits for such a long time), slowly straightening it and rubbing at the calves when Sasuke winced at the pins and needles that started to assault him. This movement caused Naruto to pull out of Sasuke, which also made the other boy wince. Sighing, Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke sweetly, both of them smiling into it. When he pulled away, Naruto looked down at Sasuke and grinned.

“How’s that for a celebration masturbation?”

The next thing he knew he was on the floor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So 'Do Your Thing And Be Done With It' was originally meant to be a one shot, but then I figured having this series would be a nice thing for me to have whenever I want to write smut but it doesn't fit in with anything else I'm writing.  
> It was supposed to just be smut but I guess a few feelings creeped in, not too many hopefully. I don't even know what kind of universe this is set in, one where Sasuke came back to Konoha after killing Itachi, or after Orochimaru maybe? Idk.  
> You can come see me on tumblr if you like: http://fallenstar18.tumblr.com (I'm useless at technology things and can't figure out how to make that a link, sorry!)


End file.
